My Cardinal Blue Sin
by Victoria Nike
Summary: Happy Birthday, Saga and Kanon! This is my tribute to the gorgeous Gemini Twins and my dear Big Twin here!


**Thanks for your reviews and encouraging words, Melissia and Raixander! I made the suggested changes. Now my text is a better tribute to the gorgeous Gemini we love! **

It was a starry rose-scented autumn night in Athens. The old Pope was sitting near the window of Star Hill Temple, watching the twinkling stars. Lately there were new troubling signs: among the stars of the Twelve Sacred Constellations, he saw a dark shadow growing slowly… constantly... enveloping everything around…. devouring the brightest, one after one….

Dark shadows were upon him, too. He shook his head and sighed. He was getting old and worried… so troubled… He was so tired yet so anxious.

He wondered: _Was the Pope infallible?_ He was a human after all…. old and so wretched indeed!

He closed his eyes. Again, he saw them knelt before him. Both were ready to fight for their Goddess… and to die for… him? Both were strong, capable, dutiful, committed…. Their heads were bent, waiting for his decision. The honest brown eyes and the ocean blue ones. He stared at them...! NO! He was looking at that delightful blue mane, soft, silky… and with a big effort, he refrained from touching it. And he made a choice… It hurt then... and now!

His eyes were wet. Whenever he made such an important choice, he asked himself the same question: _My Goddess! Am I a person incapable of error, failure… or sin? Why did I choose him, the reliable one? Why did I reject the best Saint of all ages?_

Then he remembered another troubling scene: two handsome fighters using all their attacks on the battlefield. Afterwards those bright blue sapphire eyes were staring him unabashed, burning of sinful desire… while the indescribable gorgeous body was bent under that skillful killer cruel attack... one who was just a mirror of himself! Pretty soon the bloody battle was ended with his utter defeat. There were no second chances for losers. Not even for a loser twin!

Shion sighed. Since their birth, he knew that they would bring him joys beyond description as well as something he'd deeply regret. Both of them: the demigod with outstanding or godlike attributes and the daredevil, the bold and reckless one. Both owners of those precious blue sapphire eyes….

First, he had to give away the weakling. Well, the winner takes it all: the Gold Cloth, the Temple, the position…. The loser stays alone in the pitch darkness of his failure. That's the wretched twin's fate! So similar, so identical, alike… but so different indeed!

But those blue sapphire eyes who faithfully accompanied his sleepless nights… they still burn his skin… even now! Something hurt inside. _Which were the most daring eyes….the daredevil's or the demigod's? Which ones promised him unspeakable delights? Was he misunderstanding them, could they read his mind? _

He had a dizzy spell. Would he lose his passage to Elysium and satiate his carnal hunger? _My Goddess, is it a sin to share and enjoy the endless pleasures of a lustful guy and live in an earthly paradise… in a sacred sanctuary? _Again, he felt his blood boiling, his old yet willing body trembling without restraint….

Then he noticed some steps as a tall blue-haired figure approached him and a husky voice with velvet tones said: - Dear Shion-sama...

- Dear Saga, what a nice surprise! I'm happy that you have come up here… finally…. - Shion whispered.

The venerable Pope Shion was amazed to see the purest blue eyes staring at him so calmly, so innocently... an ocean of peace under the stars. _Oh, my demigod!_

Once more, he recalled again that little before he had decided something crucial on behalf of baby Athena. After days of deep thought, he chose Aiolos as his successor. Only because somehow he was convinced that Saga would utterly fail in protecting their Goddess in the next Holy War! _Why?_ He couldn't explain… so he was unable to answer to the Gemini Saint silent question and those probing wounded blue eyes: Why Aiolos? Wasn't I worthy of being the Pope? Why did you reject me, Shion?

Could he dare to answer that in old age, the mind could perceive what the eyes could not see? Or was he mistaken? Shion sighed. So, let it be: the dutiful and selfless Sagittarius would be trained to take his place in the future. He must look for a new Sagittarius Saint then… the stars would show him where to find the young child.

However, he must confess to himself that he wasn't excited at all. Aiolos was reliable and committed, he remembered his crystal-clear eyes fixing him attentively… so responsible and diligent…a worthy Saint and Athena's most loyal protector. Yet…. yet too boring and un-experienced to understand the depths and darkness of a human heart… but the Gemini… the alluring Saga...

- Shion-sama, I am so sorry to disturb you... – he purred, eyes cast down.

Again, those deep-blue confident eyes were staring him attentively. Shion smiled to his favorite twin, the golden boy with a true heart. Not the raw copy that lurked in the dark…. but… was there a hint of malice and mischievousness in those sapphire eyes?

The old Pope watched the distant stars. Was Saga disappointed and beaten to know that Aiolos was the chosen one? Again, he remembered those bright blue eyes and that powerful body working out… sweating under the Mediterranean sun… going beyond human limits…. just to please him…. NO! Just to serve Athena!

What a terrible miscalculation! Saga was the one he expected to take his place. All the Gold Saints would have been pleased because the Gemini was emphatic, caring and understanding. Besides, it would have been his pleasure to reveal a world of wondrous things to him: the secrets of the stars, the way of the worthy, the path of the enlightened and spiritually wise… and the rite of passage to manhood! He closed his eyes.

Then Shion shook his head in distress. He was the Pope… he must behave!

He turned his back and was amazed to see Saga's calm handsome face and sparkling blue eyes, a silky cascade of blue hair. _Was he wearing a mask now?_ Could he read those eyes like the bright stars?

Finally the elder decided to open his heart to him…. and maybe he'd call a truce with this amazing and powerful Gold Saint…. with his more desirable weakness…

- Shion-sama… what's wrong? – His words caressed the elder's skin.

- Since Degel's death, the Pope was the only one in charge to unveil the secrets of the stars. It's a lonely task, my dear Gemini. Being a Pope is a great honor albeit brings many responsibilities. – He sighed again.

- Shion-sama, I wish I could learn to read those bright stars as the former Aquarius Saint… to stay at your side and protect our Goddess! – Yes, Saga's was a dutiful and expected answer… yet full of promises?

- Saga, it's a long and difficult road… but if you want to share it with me, I will lead you through the secrets of heavens and reveal you the unknown. As Degel before you, a Gold Saint would assist the Pope in this task. We'll devote our time here, marking the climax of stars! – blushing, he couldn't hide how delighted he was!

Saga smiled and approached the Old Pope. Shion caressed his cheek and began to explain him the basics. The hours passed swiftly while he taught Saga, the eager apprentice of the purest probing blue eyes. They were so close….! He smelled him and felt his silky blue tendrils brushing his arms, his inviting lips pronouncing the sacred formulas…! _Was it an ordeal or a way to Elysium?_ Shion only wished it could last forever…!

Suddenly, while looking upwards, he noticed again that dark shadow growing… engulfing everything. There was no time left for his inner desires. Shion moved towards a pile of old books.

- Shion-sama, could I help you with these books? What's going on?

Shion stared at the far away stars and said: Bad omens today, my loyal Gemini...

Saga moved stealthily and approached the old Pope looking down, hiding a blade under a book...

- Dear Saga, come closer and bring that big old red volume. I need to read carefully these signs. When I finish my task here, I must summon all the Gold Saints...

It was swift motion and the blade cut the muscle tissue and hurt the old man's tender core. His shocked wide eyes only saw a swift coup de grace and the darkness finally fell upon him.A small crimson thread came from the Pope's back, staining the white tunic while a haunting pair of bright red eyes appeared under a greyish mane...

- Go to Hell, Shion! It's time to fulfill my destiny and take my place as Pope. This Sanctuary is mine! I am a God!

A disheveled demon-like Saga watched Shion's body with contempt and kicked those delicate and venerable hands in disgust.

- Now you wouldn't desecrate my sacred body, decrepit old man! I would keep my treasure away from your greedy hands! – yelled Saga spitting up each word.

Saga threw away his robes and put on the Pope's. He stared at the holy helmet and closed his eyes… Unexpectedly, a shocked Saga whispered in distress: - What happened? Dear Shion-sama…!

He knelt before the respected Pope, tearful and repentant…. The helmet fell from his trembling hands.

Suddenly, pungent coarse words were carried by the winds. Saga stood up. A devil was mocking him…! _HIM!_

Saga listened carefully, flew into a rage and screamed loudly: - Shut up, monster! I am the Chosen One! I am a God!

Only a distant laugh rising from the depths of a lonely jail in Cape Sounion was the horrible fateful reply under the starless sky.


End file.
